Confined
by AsBloodRunsBlack
Summary: With the death of her boyfriend, Aimee is brought into Silent Hill where she must face all trials forced upon her. In hopes of making it out alive, Aimee goes through great lengths to survive. Rated for gore, language, and future scenes of rape.
1. The First Encounter

**Confined**

**-- A Silent Hill FanFiction**

**Chapter One- The First Encounter…**

* * *

Black heels clacked on the cement as Aimee Jade James walked in a semi-drunken haze towards her and Matthew's motel room. They had rented it for the week just to get away from their bothersome parents. Aimee's parents were royally pissed off at Aimee for some bad decisions at the moment. She had decided to stay home from college this year and spend the whole year partying her ass off and humping her current boyfriend. But any parent would be mad if their nineteen year old daughter was doing that, wouldn't they be?

As Aimee continued on down the street, bottle of Smirnoff Ice in hand, a low rumble of thunder was heard off in the distance. A bad storm was getting ready to hit and all that little drunken Aimee could think about was her need to get to that motel and into the warm arms of her lover. A cool breeze caressed Aimee's body and her naturally dark crimson colored locks blew in the breeze before settling down, cascading down to mid back. Her blue eyes scanned the empty streets and at the sound of another rumble of thunder, Aimee moved faster to try and get to Matthew sooner.

Finally arriving at the motel, Aimee let out a sigh and dug her hand into her jean pocket, pulling out the motel key. With a sigh and one quick sip of her Smirnoff, Aimee pushed open the door. The stench of sweat and lust hit her almost as hard as the alcohol had. A woman's scream echoed through the room and Aimee's mouth dropped open. "M-Matthew?" She called out into the room, everything spinning as she tried to catch what was going on. The scene in front of her was all too hard to comprehend at the moment though. The man jumping up from the bed naked was definitely Matthew, but the girl hiding under the covers, trying to cover her nude body...who was that? It didn't matter- Matthew was cheating on her!

The bottle flew from Aimee's hand, crashing into the girl's forehead and causing her to fall from the bed and onto the floor unconscious, a few gashes where the bottle had broke bleeding out onto the hard floor. With a quick jump, Aimee was on top of Matthew, kicking him, punching him, trying her best to hurt him. They both fell to the floor, Aimee slamming her head on accident into the nightstand, causing the drawer to pop open. With Matthew struggling under her, Aimee continued to punch him, his jaw line bruised and bleeding. He finally managed the strength to push her up, and when Aimee fell back, stumbling a bit, she saw it.

A small black handgun lay in the drawer, which had opened on their way down. Why a handgun was in the drawer of a motel room was beyond her, but at this point, that didn't matter. Aimee looked up at Matthew for a quick second before grabbing the gun. With wide eyes, Matthew backed up, his arms held up. "Aimee, listen, I'm sorry, don't do an-"

Aimee snorted at him. "Hope you had a good fuck." And then the gun went off in her hand, the bullet tearing through the air and ripping through Matthew's body, killing him almost on impact. A girl let out an ominous chuckle behind Aimee, obviously having not been completely knocked out.

"You bitch!" The girl screamed at Aimee, pulling herself to her feet before yanking a large piece of glass from her forehead. "Do you know where I'm from? People like _you_ shouldn't be messing with…people like _me_." The girl hissed before pulling a lighter from her pocket and flicking it open. A bit of white ash twisted around the top, almost like a snow globe- just uncontained. And then the woman pulled her thumb along the thumbwheel and a spark emitted from the lighter. Aimee raised an eyebrow before realizing what this woman had planned. The woman ran her thumb along the thumbwheel once more before a small fire blazed from the lighter. "You stupid bitch, you've messed with me," Then the girl dropped the lighter, letting it make a loud thud before a flame sparked and it came in contact with the splattered Smirnoff. "And that means you've messed with Silent Hill." The flame reacted with the alcohol on the floor and a small explosion went off, causing the bed to catch on fire. "Just remember; To the night recklessly we fly. Like living dead, we'll never die." The girl just stood there, surrounded by flames, while Aimee ran out of there.

* * *

_That was only two years ago, and that night changed Aimee's life forever. She'd killed someone; there was no going back now. Of course if she could, she would change it all. But no one knew she'd killed him. There were so many fingerprints covering that motel room the cops had a hard time figuring out who did it; and not to mention the fire that scarred that place from carpet to ceiling. In the end, the girl Matthew had been fucking had become a prime suspect. Aimee knew the girl hadn't killed Matthew, but the police believed she did, and when there were no other witnesses, no proof was needed to put the girl behind bars. But ever since that one night in the motel room, the girl had been acting like a zombie, as if something had possessed her that night. Sadly, no one bothered to look into it._

"It's getting late." Aimee commented, standing up from the warm couch. Her eyes flickered in the television light as she looked down at her father. "I'm going to bed." Without another word, Aimee turned and headed off to her room. She was now twenty-one years old, a waste of a life and living at home. She'd never gone off to college and at this point her parents were threatening to kick her out. But they wouldn't, they didn't have the nerve.

As her pajama clad body made its way towards her room, a strange chill filled the air. With a grumble, she crossed her arms over her chest. For bed, she was wearing just a simple red tank top and a pair of black-red plaid pajama pants rolled at the waist. Her hair was still the same as it had been two years ago, the same length and everything. The only difference was that at the moment it was pulled into a messy ponytail.

With a yawn, she pushed her room door open and shut it behind her, locking it. All she needed at the moment was a good night's rest. Practically collapsing on the bed, she snuggled under the covers and fell asleep almost instantly.

**_Hope you like it so far! Next chapter begins her decent into Silent Hill! _**

* * *


	2. The Dream

**Confined**

**-- A Silent Hill FanFiction**

**Chapter Two- ****The Dream****…**

_Matthew pulled the covers off of Aimee, causing Aimee to twist from her usual, messy sleep and fall upon the floor. "How can you sleep at a time like this?" His voice rumbled around her frail body, shaking the thin walls. Aimee sat up instantly, her eyes widening at the man in front of her. _

"_M-Matthew! What are you doing in here?" Aimee stuttered, backing up; her back pressed against the cold wall. Her chest was rising and falling rather quickly and some of her hair came out from her ponytail, making a thin, broken veil around her face. "How'd you get in here?"_

_Matthew ignored her questions as he continued to glare down at her. He was wearing tattered rags and his shoulder length black hair was knotted and oily. He looked as if he hadn't slept for weeks, if not months. His skin was pale and looked completely vacant of any blood flow. He was almost as white as the wall Aimee was comparing him to._

"_It was only two years ago you decided to take my life from me. You didn't even give me a chance to explain myself." His skin seemed to glow as he continued speaking. "You see, when I was born, I was forced into Silent Hill. At the age of five, I decided to finally run away. I thought I had gotten away from everything. My life was going great; Silent Hill hadn't bothered me since I ran. But then, on that Thursday night, I met her. She was a descendent from Silent Hill, sent to bring me back to my birthplace. But you see, when she came into that hotel room, that heartless bitch felt some sort of connection with me. Things got carried away and then you came in. If you had just left, you would have been free, but you were caught in the crossfire, and ever since, you've had the shadow of Silent Hill following you." Matthew chuckled, his teeth shining against his bare lips. "And yes, it's taken about two years, but we've finally gotten you." Matthew walked towards Aimee, his tall stature towering over Aimee's cowering body. _

"_Now, I would like to take the pleasure of inviting you to your own personal hell." These words twirled off of his tongue and he grinned menacingly. And then suddenly, white ash began falling from the ceiling, spinning throughout the room; looking almost like a snowfall. It covered the room in complete dull white. Aimee tried to let out a scream but it felt as if someone had lowered their hand along her neck and cramped it down, causing her to be unable to breath. Matthew faded out in the midst of the white ash and Aimee fell to the side, unconscious. _


	3. The Beginning

**Confined**

**-- A Silent Hill FanFiction**

**Chapter Three- ****The Beginning****…**

* * *

It was all ready about ten in the morning by the time Aimee woke up. With a soft mumble, her eyes fluttered open and she caught herself lying on the ground against the cold, hard wall; her blanket sat in ruffles near her feet. "What the-"she whispered to herself before her eyes widened, herself looking throughout the room. A soft blanket of what appeared to be snow covered everything in Aimee's room. Even her own body was sprinkled with the white flakes. But they weren't cold, which was what triggered in Aimee's mind next. It couldn't be snow if it wasn't cold.

She reached out to her pajama pants and gathered a bit of the substance within her fingers. Rubbing her forefinger and thumb together, it appeared as if she'd run dark paint along the tips of her fingers. "Ash." She remarked, wondering how in the world ash was scattered throughout her room. Maybe it was just a cruel joke, right? And then she remembered her dream- Matthew had been in her room.

Standing up, her legs felt like jelly. She looked over the floor in her room and saw what appeared to be a few footsteps, but there were only five of them in the middle of her floor, vanishing as if in thin air. "M-Matthew?" She called out, a thought triggering in the back of her mind that she'd gone insane. Maybe she was still sleeping, warm and cozy in her own bed. Her mind was the only thing stuck in the nightmare. But a nightmare wouldn't have the effect of feeling this real, now, would it?

Aimee walked towards the middle of the room, eyeing the ominous footsteps. That's when she noticed a small index card resting between two footprints. With an eyebrow raised, she bent down to pick it up. The words scribbled on it seemed to be written in messy handwriting in a language Aimee was yet to understand. Before being able to even stop herself, her mouth opened and she whispered the words.

"_Non effrayé de pleurer, de douleur ou d'ennemi  
Non effrayé de la chute vers le bas ci-dessous  
À la nuit avec insouciance nous volons  
Comme vivre complètement, nous ne mourrons jamais."_

The second she spoke the last word, it felt as if the world went still. Even the slight swaying of her pajama pants that caressed her frail body stopped shifting. A second passed before suddenly the room shook, knocking Aimee clear from her feet and onto the ground, holding herself up by her knees and palms. "What the fuck is going on?" Aimee shouted out, thinking to herself that she'd finally reached the point of insanity. And then a bang sounded from the door, along with what sounded like a squeal from a dog during a mighty good beating. Aimee let out a yelp, jumping to her feet. With her whole body shaking, she walked cautiously towards the door. Her hand touched the doorknob and twisted it slightly before the door slammed open. Aimee jumped back and looked down to the entrance of her room.

At her feet rested what appeared to be a bandaged dog lying on its side, possibly dead. But it didn't look like any type of dog Aimee had ever seen before; this one was completely different. Instead of fur, what part of its body Aimee could see appeared to be black, hairless skin. But most of its body was wrapped in reddish-yellow bandages which trailed a few inches off of the dog. Muscles rippled throughout every part of the canine's body, giving it a threatening look. But the worst part about the dog which made Aimee turn and fall to her knees, gasp for air and empty her stomach through her own mouth, the vomit splattering everywhere, was its face. What part of the face that did look like a canine's was twisted around, as if the head was attached on the wrong side. Its jaws ran vertical- right up to what appeared to be its neck, cutting the whole head in half. Froth covered the thin, crimson colored lips of the canine. There were thin slits on each side of its head, making way for bloodthirsty eyes which seemed torn open and painted red with splotches of black that blistered along the glassy, dead gaze.

It took Aimee a short matter of seconds to regain herself, and when she did, she stood up again before stumbling back. The scent of death, vomit, and fear filled the room and it was all too real. With her heart pounding in her ears, Aimee could feel each beat of her heart pierce her own skin. Every night for the past two years, all of her nights were filled with nightmares. Screams always echoed in her mind, the scent of death always whisking from her nostrils the second her eyes fluttered open. The only difference with those dreams and this one was that she'd always wake up. But this was no dream, not even a simple nightmare.

She stared out into the dark, ominously creaking hallways before speaking to herself. "Not even a child could dream of this."

* * *


	4. Love Lost

Her bare feet moved across the grainy feeling carpet of her living room. She was following the sound of crunching, like bones breaking. A small voice in her head was telling her to turn around and run right back up into her room, but another voice, a much stronger one, told her to continue towards her kitchen to find out what that crunching sound is.

Cautiously, Aimee finally made her way to the kitchen, and once there, she gasped before quickly turning off her flashlight, setting it gently onto the counter. Two large canines that looked almost exactly like the other dog Aimee had seen earlier were chewing at what looked like her own father. She felt dizzy, as if the room was spinning. This couldn't be happening! Her father was the only family she had left, her mother having died about six years before, and now he was being torn into bits by two dogs!

Aimee knew she would be easily overpowered by the two dogs, if not just one. But she couldn't let them continue living if they'd have the nerve to eat her father. She slowly and quietly crept her way around the dogs, making her way towards one of the kitchen drawers. She opened it slightly and reached her hand in. She was expecting to pull out a sharp steak knife, a weapon to attack the dogs with, but what she pulled out was a lot better.

Her hand clasped around the large, cold handle and she pulled it from the drawer before looking down at it. She'd gotten a small butterfly knife; but how did it get in the drawer?

Aimee didn't think twice about getting the knife before she flicked it open and ran towards the two dogs. The second both of the dogs noticed her there, she stabbed the dog closest to her in the neck, letting out a large grunt. She twisted the knife and put her bare foot on the canine's stomach before twisting the knife and then kicking the dog down. The dog twitched for a short second before it lay dead. Aimee turned just in time to catch the other dog drop a piece of muscle from its mouth and lunge at the poor girl.

Aimee held her arm out, the knife pointed right at the dog. Right as the dog reached her, the knife ran along its stomach and cut it open, blood splattering everywhere. The dog managed to paw at Aimee's face, two of its nails clawing into her cheek and pulling at the skin. She let out a cry before the dog fell on top of her. Aimee stumbled back before landing on the floor, the now dead dog on top of her.

Aimee pushed the dog off of her before shifting her body and looking at her father. Tears filled her eyes before she wrapped her arms around the dead body. "Daddy." She sobbed before resting her head against his chest. With tears still streaming from her eyes, she looked up, her head never leaving her father's chest. The house had turned into a mess, and it was apparent that he had put up a fight against the two dogs, but he was no match. Blood was splattered onto all of the walls and the kitchen table had been pushed over.

After a few moments, Aimee moved from her father, standing up. "I swear, dad, that I will avenged your life. I will kill whoever did this to you."


End file.
